


Wedding Song

by FatyGSquare



Series: Auditory Feelings [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, M/M, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Congratulations, this departure song I present you with is a thank you,A parting song for the You I loved.Bye bye





	Wedding Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! So I decided to go ahead and write song fics, mostly because I am a little stuck with Then and Now...  
> Also because I found this song in my folder and I just had to do it. I'll leave the link so you can listen to it while you read.  
> As always, English is not my fist language, so please excuse the mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always super appreciated!

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0AWFeRNFT8)

_Congratulations, this departure song I present you with is a thank you,_

_A parting song for the You I loved._

_Bye bye_

 

I stand next to the groom, looking happy even though I want to scream and cry and run. But he had sounded so excited when he asked me to be his best man, how could I refuse? His eyes were shining, that I could see on the screen, as he ranted about his bride to be. On and on and on.

The first chords of an instrumental version of ‘A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes’ resound in the rooftop terrace where we are, the cheesiness of it all befitting of the groom, and the white wood folding screen opens to reveal a lady, all dressed in white, holding tight to her father’s arm. She looks like a cream puff, in my opinion, all that tulle almost drowning her. But my opinion does not matter, does it? I sneak a glance at the man I am standing next to and I can see the shine of his eyes, the foolish smile. **Love-struck idiot**.

 

_Even if I am reborn, I wonder if I’ll get my chance with him… I think_

_Miss Bride, until that time, this round is yours_

 

They say their vows, their common friend officiating the ceremony making some jokes about their relationship. His sister says a few words that make everyone shed a few tears and then it’s back to the jokes for a couple of minutes. The ceremony is short, for which I am thankful, and when it ends, they share a kiss. He makes her bend her back to kiss her, just like in a movie. **Romantic fool**.

 

_There’ll probably be times when you disagree, and there’ll be nights of fighting._

_But in spite of these, if you’re together, you can’t be lonely right?_

 

Soon everybody is walking up to the happy couple, congratulations flying everywhere, laughter and compliments to the bride for the choice of dress. I stand to the side, the sudden intimacy of the moment making me feel out of place despite the long years of friendship that I share with him. I never really believed it would be possible to feel so alone in such a crowd. **Silly**.

 

_Congratulations, this is my departing song to you._

_Thank you for all the memories we made together._

 

It’s only polite, isn’t it? So, I get closer to them and congratulate them. She smiles, pretty and shy, she doesn’t really know me anyway. His smile, though, it throws me for a very unwanted walk down memory lane. Memories in which that smile was directed at me, and me alone. Our laughter together, crying together, travelling together. Woah, we really did do everything together, didn’t we? **Pathetic**.

 

_Of course, he’s handsome, he’s the person I fell for!_

_It’s not quite enough to say the tux suits you but… really, you look handsome, you know._

 

Now farther away and with a clear line of view, I can really take in just how amazing he looks. He’s always looked great in black, but this is different. He looks dashing, like a handsome prince. The pure black tux jacket and pants suit him perfectly, and the white shirt with a high collar and white bow tie are fitted to perfection. **Stunning dummy**.

 

_The memories of fun times I had with you, and the bitter memories of nothing but fighting, too_

_Now they’re all a pretty sepia color._

_Let’s softly say goodbye with tears in our eyes._

 

My stupid mind keeps replaying all our memories together, like an old black and white movie that looks worn. I should’ve known, three years ago, this would come. We cried like idiots, with the whole world watching. **Stupid**.

 

_I can’t really tell you anymore, but, even now, it’s shut deep in my heart_

_The ‘I love you’ I couldn’t say that day._

 

I should’ve said something that day. Even with the whole world watching, I should’ve told him those three words back then. But I was so afraid of everything we had to lose. It seems silly, really, that I am so ready to shout it in a much more intimate crowd. I bite my lips. **Crazy**.

 

_Don’t ever forget the day you guys met, even when you fight,_

_Just remember your first date._

 

As we make our way to the hall where they will serve dinner, I am assaulted with the memory of the first time he told me about her. He had said it was serious at the time, I just laughed. Everything was serious to him back then. I look around for my sit and find I am sitting in a table with their closest friends, two couples who were also recently married, just my luck. **Infuriating**.

 

_I’ll say it once more, congratulations._

_Virgin road, the road from here on is the wedding march, and you walk it together. Fight friendly._

_Take care not to cheat on each other…_

 

The round of toasts starts and soon it is my turn. Of course, my words are hurried English, not being confident enough to use his mother tongue. As I finish, I can see his smile tighten just the tiniest bit. She smiles and thanks me while everyone claps, even those who couldn’t understand a thing I had said. I see him looking at me intently and I smile sweetly and knowingly. She doesn’t know, does she? About the times you came to my house late at night and fucked me to oblivion. She doesn’t know of the ice shows after which I turned you into a mess in whichever hotel we were staying at then. Of course, she doesn’t. We wouldn’t be here if she did, would we? **Coward**.

It’s hours later and the party is dying. She is talking to some friends and I interrupt them to tell her I am leaving and wish her a happy marriage. She smiles and hugs me, and I don’t know what to do with my arms. I leave to look for him and find him at the bar with two relatives, ordering some more drinks. I tap his shoulder and he turns, smiling at me. I tell him I am going, that my flight leaves in a few hours. He looks at me with a sad smile. We both know this is it. He hugs me and whispers a soft ‘thank you’ in my ear. I gulp. When we separate, I smile at him and suddenly I am feeling bold. I kiss his cheek, my lips lingering a few seconds longer than they should.

He looks startled by the gesture and I lightly shake my head. His head whips to the left to his new bride coming. I take a step back and turn to leave. Then I remember.

“Say hello for me to the baby you will have one day.”

They both look puzzled at the request. I chuckle.

“When that happens, please don’t tell him to call me ‘ojisan’”

And with that I leave. A voice in my head says:

_‘Who is the bigger fool, Yuzuru?’_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> I tried to make so you couldn't tell who was narrating until the very end. Did it work? Did you guys figure it out? Also, can you tell that for some reason I really like the word 'infuriating'? I don't know why, I just like how it sounds.
> 
> BTW, I was asked about social media so, I am @fatygsqaure on IG and @FatyGG2002 on Twitter. I don't post much, but I'm really up to making some new online friends :)


End file.
